gjlfandomcom-20200214-history
Cruiser
Overview The Cruiser is one of the current 4 classes available in Galactic Junk League. The Cruiser's specialty comes from its tactical options, allowing it to buff allies or debuff enemies, helping the team to succeed in victory. It also has very high survivability, second only to Battleships, allowing it to be a decent damage dealer if equipped correctly. Abilities * Permanent shield - Creates a protective "bubble" around any ship with the ability Permanent shield with limited HP, but once the bubble is destroyed it recharges over time, shielding your ship after 15 seconds of recharge after the initial destruction of the shield. * Stasis Bubble - Put your enemy / ally to bubble for short time. While in bubble, you can not use anything but you can not be harmed also. * Electron Field - Increase nearby allies energy generation. And for you own ship as well. * EM Wave - Disable nearby enemies weapons and abilities for few sec. * Graviton Beam - Slow down targeted ship movement speed and turning rate. Strategies * Using a Cruiser. **Support play-style basics: Heavy and durable ship covered with armor. All free hull blocks should be used. Your speed will vary about 100m/s (same like Battleship speed). Weapon should be either Gauss Cannon or Cruise Missile (both long range weapons). As for abilities, you are supposed to have Electron field (to buff your allies energy regeneration), Tactical jump (to move faster and stick with your allies), EM Wave (to dissable enemies weapons and abilities), Graviton Beam (to slow down fast moving targets) and Stasis Bubble (to catch your enemies in stasis - they can not do anything but they are shielded while in stasis. You may also catch your ally into stasis to protect him from massive attacks or whatever). Right now it is not much regarding because you do not cause much damage and you do not get much points. **Self-sufficient assault play-style basics: Fast and more fragile ship, loaded with abilities. Your speed should vary about 200m/s (rather higher) which will allow you to catch up with other classes and approach them quickly. You will have some spare free hull blocks since they will slow you down. Weapons should be long range types - Gauss Cannon, Cruise Missiles or Heavy Laser. Do not forget to have enough energy generators to power you weapons. As for abilities you are supposed to have Tactical jump (to move faster and approach enemies in distance), EM Wave (to disable enemies weapons and abilities), Graviton Beam (to slow down fast moving targets), Stasis Bubble (to catch your enemies in stasis and either run away if they are dangerous or prepare to smash them when the stasis will be over) and Engine overload (to move faster while in enemy zone, to approach or run away quickly). *Countering a Cruiser. ** Cruiser is quite hard to counter, especially Self-sufficient assault Cruiser. Be avare of their Stasis + EM + Beam combination. Easiest way to counter the Cruiser is with Destroyer from distance. Another option is Frigate with Stun or another Cruiser with Stasis buble + EM combo. With this two, approach enemy from behind or unspotted since your abilities have same range as Cruisers. Countering Cruiser with a Battleship is not really worth it. They will probably run away from you. Leveling chart Cpu grows by 30 per level, AP varies. Trivia * For every level above 2, Cpu grows by 30 per level. * Like most other classes, the Cruiser maxes out at level 30 Category:Ship Classes